Smiling Kids
Original Author: Kaladad9893 There is not a lot of focus on the deep web and the dark web. First off, people commonly think they are the same thing. The deep web is all the stuff Google doesn't display on any search and most of it is just government accounts, settings, and city documents. The dark web is that little corner that you think of when I brought this up. All the dark web is in the deep web, but not all of the deep web is the dark web. It was there that you heard someone started hosting sites where they allegedly auctioned off kidnapped women, gave measurements, determined age and virginity, and had photos of them tied up. I learned no longer to care. I do not enjoy seeing people suffer like this, but if this is happening clearly we are then stating that we allow it to happen. All you have to do is be outraged about human trafficking on your twitter feed for a month, and next month I promise there will be new social issues for you to forget the next month. I'm not the bad guy and this story isn't going to end with me saying I set the website up or shit like that I buy and sell people because, evil. I have nothing to do with the darkness of the human soul, or the hole inside yours as you anonymous cowards rage all over fucking reddit, cementing its reputation with that of common trolls and social warriors no one called for. I don't give a shit about downvotes, I simply want to tell my story for those who listen. I am writing this to let you know that I had a daughter. Her name was Christine. She was eleven years old the Thursday morning she was walking to school. Thursday, September 6, 2012. Christine was probably not very excited about her first day of 5th grade. I imagine she was still determined to make the best of it anyway. That was in her character. She was running a bit late and went down another block. It was then that a young couple (early 30s) with two kids in the backseat, a boy (5) and a girl (8) waved to her and told her they were on their way to drop them off to school and is she needs a ride she could just get in. I never did get a description of the car. I could have, though. Saddest thing was, I was away on a business trip so my wife told me the rest. The police came knocking at our door, told us that several kids have gone missing and if we had a photo of our daughter they can use. When they told my wife that Christine was missing, something inside her died. I know, because it died in me as well when I first heard it. You see, instead of crying or panicking with fear, my wife just closed the door and walked into Christine's room and stood there. For a long, long time. When I was at work, we all got an Amber alert and I ignored it. I know, pretty big jerk to ignore Amber alerts, but I figure that the cops will get them and only people on the road could potentially spot that car. It was useless inside my office, so to me at the time, that alert was as inconvenient and annoying as it was for the rest of my staff. Something to turn off, like your morning alarm. If I had read it... well, for one thing my wife wouldn't have left me. When I got home she let me have it. It was also the worst way for me to find out that my little girl is gone, that it was her Amber alert, as well as two other children. I yelled and insulted her. I was hurt, I lost my daughter so if you took me to a shrink they'd say that acting this way meant that I wanted to lose my wife too. It's a strange grieving process from inside this empty dark little corner that once had my heart there. Eventually after verbally slamming my wife and calling her terrible, sexist names that I admit gave me a dominant male rush of misogynistic control and power to bring her down, brought up very personal attacks until I blamed her for Christine's disappearance, I loved to hate her. Somehow, this was her fault. But then she asked me what I did when the Amber alert went off. I told her. It was then that I had no ground to stand on. The argument was over. There was no fucking way she was going to let me keep the house, so I packed up a few of my things and got in the car. I don't call her. I don't text her. I don't fucking Skype or any of that shit. She's gone. Never heard from her again. Feel free to write me some fan fiction about how she died. It might cheer me up. The investigation about Christine had gone into a slump. The only thing I got were calls from the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children about how I feel as a parent who has lost a child that is still missing. I get emails every week about more children going missing. More are brought to my attention everyday. Someone shoots up a school, kills less than 60 people and we as a nation are outraged. When they go missing... unseen photos posted near the entrance to Walmart and all shoppers are concerned with is shopping or shoplifting. About 800,000 children are reported missing every year here in the states and I haven't heard a word. This is the quiet outrage. See why I don't care? You didn't first. If someone told me to have faith in humankind I consider that offensive to me because it sounds like some kind of pseudo-religion. Since God doesn't exist, "good" is simply helping society move along. Good people exist only when it is convenient to be so. We as a society are lazy and only up in arms because other people are, monkey see monkey do. Nobody really believes in anything greater than ourselves anymore, and when we say we do we lie to ourselves. When I see the news, internet, or the public in person all I see is a bunch a childish adults and infantile children. Racist, ignorant, ugly little bullies. I look around and can't believe how selfish everyone is, people are less and less concerned for others. I raised Christine to be better than that. She helped push the other kids on the playground swing. She helped another little girl learn to read a book. She tucked her stuffed animals in bed every night and kisses them goodnight. She tried to wash the dishes (just lightly rinsed them under the sink) after dinner. She told my wife that she loves her and I can't do that... I taught her to say please and thank you, two magic words that have magically disappeared from children's vernacular. Let me tell you one more thing about Christine. She was not a very easily agitated kid. She was a rough tomboy, though. But for some reason her most vulnerable moments were when I tried to take family pictures. Christine is very camera-shy. She hates getting her picture taken. That's why I have so few of her growing up. That's why if you look at her photo it looks like it's her mugshot and she did something wrong. She does this for other pictures as well. She scowls. She pouts. She moves around intentionally to make a blur. She never smiles for the camera. I tried to make her smile. Did everything I could, mind you. I considered myself to be a very loving father. It was only when I pulled out my camera was when I became the enemy. Since I figured it out I talked with her, and she had a chance to verbally tell me how uncomfortable she is with the camera and she asked me to understand. After letting her down and hugging her gently, she gave me a few light butterfly kisses on the cheek (I remember she had long eyelashes) and told me she loves me, just no cameras, okay? Missing her is the only thing that reminds me that I am not just an empty person. If you met me years ago, I was another person entirely. As much as I miss who I used to be, I am this now and I know what I have become. Ya, I took a few shots at actual people a paragraph rant or two and they could be offended by someone as disparaging and mean-spirited as myself. I need to work on that. Even if I have no positive outlook on life or the world in general doesn't mean I have a right to ruin your day. Of course, I remember the day when life ruined mine. It was when I got a call from a deputy sheriff that found a man in a public library jacking off to photos that matched the description of Christine. Yes. That really happened. They arrested him and had me come to the precinct to verify my daughter's photographs and then from those photos deduce her whereabouts. My ex-wife was invited but due to her trauma she remained at home. I didn't want to police to know I was a little glad she couldn't come. The officer's let me to a place where who can meet the man. They took me to small room with surveillance cameras and that "mirror" that I knew right away was just where the officers and those involved in the investigation of not just my daughter but the other missing children as well must be watching. When I came over I did not want to ask questions to a man who was touching and pleasuring himself to my baby girl. Luckily, I felt nothing. Before I met him I angrily pictured a short, balding fat pitiful excuse of a man who meets the description that we all make up from the top of our heads when we hear about someone masturbating in a public library. It was a college student. Roughly around 20. He was so young. He was clean shaven, had neat short hair and was wearing normal clothes. It was a shock to me that a young man who I imagine if seen would incorporate the old woman inside all of us to say "what a nice young man." I asked him why he was doing this. .... I asked him what makes it okay to do that in public. .... I asked him what in the FUCKING WORLD got him sexually excited over my Christine. Christine, who is not even fully developed or ready for sexual relations. WHAT THE FUCK? ......"Christine? I haven't heard that name...." I told him my daughter's name is Christine. I held her photo up to him (not his photo, one I brought) and asked him. "Website said her name was Dolly. .....told me to fuck Dolly. She's my little fuckdolly!" I leaned forward with an arm ready for my own personal "fuckdolly". Before I could grab his neck, the police slammed open the door and took us both away and apart. I wanted to hurt him so bad but since I had lost all motivation I gave up on it. In the end, they cuffed his sorry ass to jail and apologized that I had to be so close to the trauma in a situation no one will ever want to be in. That was years ago, early 2013 if I can remember. Now I only post this due to an email I got from one of the cops here. He was a family friend who said that they sadly haven't made any progress in their search for the missing children and the NY department has had their hands tied with other missing reports, crime, rape, and drug cartel battles. Turns out my daughter's case sat in a back burner while they attended to something else. He said he was sorry, he really was. He told me that next year they will officially drop the case, since then it will have been 7 years and they can legally pronounce these children dead. However, they did find the website hosting those images of my daughter and the others. Before they drop the case, he gave me some screenshots he said I "might want to see." No was in hell I can show you even though I no longer care. It was a website called "Smiling Kids" followed by a creepy happy face. It was an old looking website with a simple blue background and a "ENTER" button on it. For some reason, unlike any pornographic website, there was no disclaimer, warning, or legal statements on the bottom of the page. It had text that only said, "Where we make kids smile." I will not even give out the url, since the wayback machine doesn't even have a capture I still don't want any chances. It is a child pornography site with videos of bestiality, scat, bondage, gore, and torture porn. There is a "lighter side" of the site that simply features models and pictures of these girls before any video is filmed. I never saw a single video, but I was able to see a gallery myself. Taken in November 2012 on the "new" section were images of my daughter Christine, titled "Dolly." She was wearing a nursing outfit in the first few shots and took it off for the last. You't think this is revolting for a parent to have to see this, but I wanted to bad to see if I can somehow find where she is. The police cared less then they should have, and even though this is a child pornographic website. Even though I know how much it hurt me to know she was abused and used, I still get to look at her one last time. Because as a parent, seeing your children, who you believe you will never see again, is the last hope I have left. And it isn't much. The librarian had his search history. None came up. It was when they hit the back arrow on the actual PC he used when they brought up the images and the website. That's how they took images and samples from this deplorable website. I saw other galleries featuring a little boy around the age of five. I saw an eight-year old girl. Suddenly I realized that they took photos of these children in batches at a time. Because these were the missing children. The only problem though is, on each photo on each of their faces were these things. An unnatural thing that no one in this situation would expect. Something that I never even got. Smiles. Smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at the camera. Smiles while they were being violated. Smiles while they were being chained and beaten. Smiles while the dog began sniffing their privates as this monster yanks on the poor dogs leash, choking him before he can mount. All this makes you angry. All this makes you sick. All this still happens. And in all of this, on every boy and girl, as these terrible things take place. As Christine, or as "Dolly" was alive, she was smiling through it all. The boy was smiling. The other girl smiled. When I saw those smiles, at that point I knew that it wasn't really them. Category:Deep Web Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Migrated